


Everglow

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, High School, M/M, Sweet, mentioned chenbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: Kyungsoo was just like any other teenager in high school, hated every minute of it although,it wasn’t necessarily school he hated he just hated most of the teachers and students. He always did what he knew he has to though, he did as he was told and got decent grades, always listening to teachers commands to get along with the other students in his grade.One thing that always made his day a little better though, was the boy who would play piano before or after school, Park Chanyeol.





	Everglow

Kyungsoo was just like any other teenager in high school, hated every minute of it although,it wasn’t necessarily school he hated he just hated most of the teachers and students. He always did what he knew he has to though, he did as he was told and got decent grades, always listening to teachers commands to get along with the other students in his grade. 

 

One thing Kyungsoo thought made school a little bit better, a little more bearable were mornings like this, where he found himself sitting against the cool brick wall of his school building outside the music room silently watching a tall gangly man sitting long fingers pressing keys as he sang confidently along. 

The man, or well, boy was named Park Chanyeol and Kyungsoo often found himself sitting near the music room just listening in on the man in the morning or after school sometimes. 

 

He wasn’t creepy he just loved the way he sang, Chanyeol truly was very talented his voice was so smooth and deep and Kyungsoo couldn’t get enough of it. 

Not only did Chanyeol have an amazing voice, he was also very attractive Kyungsoo noted.

He had these large ears that he would never seem to grow into that were absolutely adorable and a natural pout on his lips, he had a really cute smile Kyungsoo noticed when Chanyeol got really into what he was singing and smiled to himself. He had these large innocent looking eyes Kyungsoo wanted to just stare into. 

 

He was absolutely way to shy to ever go up to the man and compliment him though, what was he supposed to say? 

“ _ Hey I’ve been sitting outside the music room listening to you play piano and I think I’m a little in love,” ?  _

Absolutely not. 

 

Currently Chanyeol was singing along to what sounded like,  _ Coldplay,  _ possibly? 

He’s pretty sure the songs name was  _ Everglow  _ he had heard Chanyeol sing it multiple times and he never grew tired of it. Kyungsoo thinks he could probably listen to Chanyeol sing for the rest of his life and be content. 

He really wishes he wasn’t so shy so he could talk to the boy, Kyungsoo would love to learn everything about this talented person before him. 

 

Kyungsoo stood as he heard Chanyeol ending the song today it happened to be a morning so Chanyeol couldn’t play as long as he or Kyungsoo wanted since they would both had to prepare to get to their classes. 

Kyungsoo walked to his locker grabbing his things as the bell rang heading for his first class,  _ math _ , everyone’s favorite subject, right? 

Kyungsoo wasn’t actually all that bad at math though he did quite well in math, it was his teacher that made it unbearable. 

 

He didn’t have any friends in this class either, Kyungsoo didn’t really have any friends period. 

He was a very shy person who kept to himself mostly so he didn’t make tons of friends, he had aquintices he would casually talk to like the loud bubbly boy named Baekhyun and his close equally-as-loud friend Jongdae. Other than those two he didn’t talk to many others, unless you count watching Chanyeol with his many friends interacting wishing you could also interact with him. 

 

But that’s doesn’t count, now does it? 

 

The rest of Kyungsoo’s morning went pretty much the same as his first class and any other day, he stayed quiet and did his work finishing what he had to do as he patiently waited for the lunch break. 

When the lunch break finally came he went to fill his empty stomach yelling at him for food, lunch time was always when he talked to Baekhyun and Jongdae the most he noticed since the always saw him awkwardly sitting by himself away from the other students enjoying his lunch quietly. 

 

As he sat down with his lunch in his usually away-from-everyone seat he noticed two familiar boys walking towards him, 

“Soo~” Baekhyun called out as he made his way to the table. 

Baekhyun swung his legs over the chair sitting down setting his tray a little too loudly on the table, Jongdae doing the same right after him. 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s waist setting his head on his shoulder, the two were always  _ very _ close with each other Kyungsoo noticed when he first started hanging around them, he never questioned it though

 

“How’s our SooSoo doing today?” Jongdae asked with that signature cat-like smile of his that Kyungsoo hated to admit he secretly loved. 

“ ‘m okay,” he mumbled answering them

“I saw you outside the music room again this morning, have you still not talked to him Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun leaned across the table pinching Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun’s hand away 

“No..” 

Kyungsoo looked down at his hands, he knew it was silly he hadn’t just  _ talked  _ the boy but it wasn’t that easy for him. 

“Do you want me to talk to him for you, I’m actually pretty good friends with him ya know~” Baekhyun winked, 

Kyungsoo shook his head, he didn’t want anyone to talk to him  _ for him _ , he hated that. 

After that Baekhyun simply shrugged his shoulders carrying on the conversation hanging all over Jongdae complaining about his classes that day until lunch came to an end and they all had to carry on their school days. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once the day had finally ended Kyungsoo hurried out of the classroom going right for his locker grabbing his things heading to his usually place knowing a certain big eared boy would be playing the piano for a little while at least. 

 

As he predicted when he got there Chanyeol was already in the room getting ready to play for the afternoon, Chanyeol always tried to get into the room before the teachers noticed him. 

 

He quickly sat his things down sitting down in the stool placing his finger lightly on the keys, the windows were wide open letting in th beautiful spring breeze the sun making his chestnut hair shine and his eyes sparkle with something Kyungsoo couldn’t quite place. 

Today Chanyeol seemed to be playing a Korean song Kyungsoo didn’t recognize, his voice was just as beautiful as it was in the early morning. 

In the morning he always had a hint of sleep in his voice making it cuter but in the afternoon his voice was deep and smooth and so unique Kyungsoo didn’t know quite how to explain such a beautifully unique voice. 

 

As Chanyeol got to the middle of the song Kyungsoo shifted a little to get a better view of the boy so he could record him singing (yes he’s very aware that is  _ a little creepy  _ but hey can you blame him?) 

When Kyungsoo got the phone set up ready to start recording he shifted just a little more to only stumble and drop his phone,right.. in the doorway… it made a louder noise than he thought it would and Chanyeol stopped playing and looked straight at him. 

 

Chanyeol just stared at him for a couple of minutes 

Kyungsoo was panicking under his stare he didn’t know what to do 

_ Would he be angry  _

_ Would he yell telling Kyungsoo to leave  _

_ Would he be freaked out and tell everyone Kyungsoo was some kind of freak _

“I-I’m so sorry I- I’ll be going I’m-“ 

 

“Wait, I recognize you what’s your name?”

Chanyeol didn’t sound angry or freaked out

“K-Kyungsoo,” 

Chanyeol titles his head slightly in the cutest way Kyungsoo has ever seen 

“Ah Kyungsoo! You’re in my English class and you’re friends with Baekhyun and Jongdae aren’t you?” 

Kyungsoo was a little dumbfounded that Chanyeol  _ actually  _ knew who he was 

“More like Baekhyun and Jongdae force their friendship on me, but their not so bad,” Kyungsoo has to admit as loud as the two were he did enjoy their company. 

 

“Yeah those two can be a lot sometimes but they’re good guys, um so Kyungsoo what are you doing  _ here?”  _

Kyungsoo froze, how was he supposed to answer? Should he answer honestly or should he just lie?

 

“I um, I heard you playing and it sounded really nice so I stopped for a minute to listen and then my phone rang so I tried getting it and I dropped it,” 

Okay so maybe he lied and told a  _ little  _ bit of the truth. 

“You thought is sounded nice?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow towards him those large puppy eyes boring into Kyungsoo’s soul,

“Yeah, you have a really nice voice, are you in any clubs or perform places?” 

Kyungsoo swore he could see Chanyeol blush but he’s thinks it was just his imagination. 

“Thank you, I joined the music club here and I perform at places when I can it’s always a lot of fun,” Chanyeol smiled so brightly at Kyungsoo he thought he would go blind from it. 

“O-oh neat, um you’re welcome I have to get going now,” Kyungsoo could feel his own face heating up he quickly shoved his phone in his pocket rushing out of the music room he could hear Chanyeol yelling for him but he got cut off when a teacher came went in telling Chanyeol he had to leave. 

 

Kyungsoo got outside the building before Chanyeol so he didn’t run into him again and make himself look even more stupid than he already felt. 

Luckily Kyungsoo didn’t end up running into Chanyeol again and got home safely,

Kyungsoo was sure Chanyeol would never speak to him again and thought he was a freak, little did Kyungsoo know that as Kyungsoo was sitting at his desk doing his homework Chanyeol was at his own home lying in bed thinking about the boy who told him how nice his voice was and his cute stuttering wanting to know more about the adorable man. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting to find Chanyeol by his locker the next morning, ‘ _ how the hell does he know which locker is mine?’ _

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with confusion walking towards him 

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol moved letting Kyungsoo get into his locker 

“Ah, Baekhyun told me where your locker was and I wanted to talk to you… is that not okay?” Chanyeol pouted actually  _ pouted  _

“No, it’s okay I just…. wasn’t expecting it,” 

Chanyeol lit up at this and smiled widely and hugged Kyungsoo suddenly. 

Kyungsoo didn’t realize until then just how  _ tall _ Chanyeol was he always saw him from a distance and he could tell he was tall but with Chanyeol hanging on him he realized he towered over him. 

 

As Chanyeol let Kyungsoo out of his hold the bell rang signaling it was time for the school day 

“Well we should get to class, I’ll see you at lunch though?” Chanyeol questioned as he walked away from Kyungsoo heading towards his class 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo called oh to him, Chanyeol smiled and gave a thumbs up before turning the corner out of Kyungsoo’s sight. 

 

What the hell just happened. 

  
  
  
  


Lunch time came quicker than he was expecting and he found himself in his usual spot with not two but  _ three _ obnoxiously loud people around him, he had never expected Chanyeol to be… so  _ much _

All three of them were talking and laughing loudly cracking jokes and talking about their days and teachers they disliked.

Baekhyun came closer to Kyungsoo’s face pointing at him

“So Kyungsoo I see you finally talked to Yeol,” 

Baekhyun said 

“Shut up,” he mumbled back 

“What do you mean Baek?” Chanyeol have a questioning look towards Baekhyun 

“Soo has been wanting to talk to you for a while I’m sure you know he watches you  _ all the time _ ,” Jongdae spoke up laughing 

“Hey!” Kyungsoo could feel his face heating up and he threw a crumpled napkin towards Jongdae trying get him be quiet. 

“Watching me?” Chanyeol looked towards Kyungsoo confused 

_ ‘Great this is where he runs away thinking I’m a fucking freak,’  _ Kyungsoo thought to himself. 

“Like listening in to you playing the piano and singing,” Baekhyun reached over putting an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder 

“He likes you~” he said into Chanyeol’s ear. 

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo stood up walking out of the lunch room going to the bathroom he could hear Baekhyun’s stupid giggling as he was leaving. 

 

Kyungsoo stood in the bathroom splashing some water in face before he looked at himself in the mirror 

‘ _ It’s okay he probably didn’t even believe him I mean it’s Baekhyun he says a lot of stupid shit like that maybe it’s okay maybe he won’t be frea-,’ _

The door opened and Kyungsoo spun around to see who came in, 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo stared at him with wide eyes 

“Uh, hi I just wanted to make sure you’re okay sorry Baekhyun’s such a loud mouth I promise he means no harm,” Chanyeol was standing looking at his feet wringing his hands 

 

_ Cute _

 

“It’s okay, just maybe don’t listen to everything he says,” Kyungsoo laughed lightly, 

Chanyeol’s head shot up looking at Kyungsoo he looked, sad? Maybe? 

“Uh yeah, sure,” Chanyeol looked down at his feet again 

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo again smiling weakly at him 

“Should we go back?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol opened the door letting Kyungsoo out following right after him as they headed back to their table, Baekhyun and Jongdae smiled towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo worked on cleaning up the table since lunch was ending, ( _ thankfully _ ) 

As the three of them were leaving the lunch room Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm 

“I’ll see you again right?” Kyungsoo smiled and nodded his head 

Chanyeol gave another one of his blinding smiles and Kyungsoo thinks he fell a little more in love with him right then. 

  
  
  


From that day on Kyungsoo would spend more time with Chanyeol slowly getting to know him  more and more he even gave Kyungsoo his phone number and would text him during the evening, he even put him into a group chat with Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol and himself. After being in the group chat for a while he learned how much the other liked stupid memes and that Baekhyun and Jongdae were in fact dating. 

 

He finally felt like he had friends but,There was a downside to all of this, 

 

the more Kyungsoo got to know Chanyeol the stronger his feelings towards him got. 

 

He learned how talented Chanyeol truly was not only did he have a beautiful voice and played the piano, he played the drums, guitar and so many other instruments he wrote his own songs they were so beautifully made it made Kyungsoo’s heart squeeze with adoration.

 

Not only was Chanyeol amazingly talented, he was caring and sweet and funny 

He cared so much for others his heart was as big as his cute dumb ears. 

Along with all the cute though he learned that Chanyeol was just some giant dork who hurt himself constantly or others around him and he had this habit of hitting others when he laughed, he liked anime and all kinds of weird obscure bands and had the cutest laugh. He was also so  _ touchy  _ but everyone in the group seemed to be and he actually kind of enjoyed it, but he would never tell them that.

  
  


Chanyeol  was also so  _ large  _ but he acted so  _ small  _ and Kyungsoo thought it was the cutest thing 

Of course he never voice these things, he was too shy and was sure there was no way Chanyeol would have any feelings like this towards him like he did towards Chanyeol.

 

_ Oh was Kyungsoo wrong though.  _

 

Chanyeol would even have Kyungsoo come with him to play piano now, he would teach him how to play some songs on the piano, Kyungsoo recognized some of the songs Chanyeol would play or sing and he wanted to sing along but he was always too shy,

 

The first time Kyungsoo does sing along to a song and shows Chanyeol his voice 

was after school one day Chanyeol had dragged Kyungsoo to the music room with him insisting he needed to go, he started playing  _ Coldplay’s Everglow _ again, Kyungsoo had heard Chanyeol play the song so much he downloaded on his phone eventually and he listened to it on a daily basis. The song was beautiful but, it was even more beautiful when Chanyeol sang it, eventually Kyungsoo joined in on singing. Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo sat next to him on the stool watching as he sang along, eventually Chanyeol stopped singing just listening to Kyungsoo singing.

Kyungsoo stopped singing because he became very shy, he looked down at his hands in his lap 

 

“You have a really pretty voice Soo,” Chanyeol whispered 

Kyungsoo’s face was burning and he looked up into Chanyeol’s eyes, Chanyeol’s eyes were sparkling and he had this look on his face Kyungsoo couldn’t quite place

And then suddenly, Chanyeol was moving in his face coming closer to Kyungsoo’s, Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered shut and he felt Chanyeol’s breath tickle his nose before he felt a pair of soft plump lips against his own, large hands going to his waist holding lightly.

The kiss wasn’t long it was short, chaste, but it sent sparks through Kyungsoo’s entire body he felt as if he was dreaming. If this was a dream Kyungsoo hopes he never wakes up, Chanyeol’s lips and hands were warm and he felt so  _ safe  _ and soft and Kyungsoo never wanted it to end never wanted Chanyeol to let him go. 

 

Sadly Chanyeol was pulling away and just stared at Kyungsoo, he looked scared,

  
  


“I’m so sorry! Oh my God,” Chanyeol hit his own forehead with his palm 

 

“Chanyeol it’s okay don’t apologize,” Kyungsoo spoke softly grabbing Chanyeol’s arms intertwining their hands, Chanyeol looked down at their hands “Really?” he said softly 

“Really,” Kyungsoo repeated and then he moved in placing his lips softly back onto Chanyeol’s, he let go of one hand and put it on Chanyeol’s face stroking softly. 

When Kyungsoo pulled back Chanyeol was blushing, the tips of his ears bright red

“Chanyeol, I like you, a lot I have for a while,” Kyungsoo wasn’t quite ready to say aloud how he was  _ in love with him  _  so he stuck with like for now

Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo comically fast 

“K-Kyunsoo, I like you too, I’ve actually liked you too for a while I was always too shy to come up to you and I had figured out you had been listening in on me playing and singing. Then Baekhyun became your friend and told me more about you,” 

Kyungsoo stayed silent staring at Chanyeol for a moment processing what he just said. 

 

“Wait, What!?” 

“You mean you  _ knew  _ I was listening in on you and pretended not to know me even though you did because of Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo questioned aloud 

 

“Uh yeah, please don’t be angry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-,”

Kyungsoo put a hand over Chanyeol’s mouth stopping him from going any further

“Chanyeol I’m not angry, I’m just surprised I never expected you to like me back,”

He pulled his hand off his mouth, they sat in silence just staring at each other

“So..” Chanyeol spoke up “U-um, will you be my boyfriend then,” Chanyeol stuttered out 

Kyungsoo started laughing at how cute Chanyeol was.

“Of course you big doof,” Kyungsoo chuckled pulling Chanyeol down to kiss him lightly again.

Chanyeol smiled during the kiss making Kyungsoo smile 

“Stop smiling and let me kiss you idiot,” Kyungsoo faked sounding annoyed before pulling Chanyeol down again kissing his breath away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day at lunch he was greeted by a, as usual, hyper Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae

“Chanyeol told us everything that happened!” Baekhyun spoke loudly pulling Kyungsoo into a hug, Kyungsoo pushed him away “Of course he did that giant and his loud mouth,” Kyungsoo sounded annoyed but he actually thought it was adorable he gushed to their friends about what happened. “Oh there’s the giant now, Yeol!” Jongdae called out to Chanyeol who saw Kyungsoo before anyone else and smiled brightly towards him rushing over to the table to greet them. 

 

Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo into a tight hug kissing his cheek quickly before sitting down next to him waving towards Jongdae and Baekhyun, Kyungsoo smiled to himself sitting next to his tall boyfriend pulling out his lunch to begin eating.

Baekhyun pulled Jongdae down to sit next to him intertwining their hands before looking back towards Kyungsoo and Chanyeol 

 

“So what’s going to happen with the love-birds today?” Baekhyun put his head into hands staring at the two sitting in front of him

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes “why do you wanna know,” 

“Curiosity Soo,” 

“Soo and I are going on a date,” Chanyeol winked towards Kyungsoo 

“W-what we are,” Kyungsoo gaped at Chanyeol 

“Yep,” he smiled that big goofy smile 

“Enlighten me, where are we going what are we doing?” 

“It’s a surprise Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol winked again at Kyungsoo and then laying his head on Kyungsoo shoulder. 

Kyungsoo just sighed supposing he would have to wait to figure out what Chanyeol had in store for him,

  
  


After school had ended for the day Kyungsoo was at his locker getting his things, Chanyeol came up behind him wrapping his arms around his middle kissing his cheek. 

“Are you ready for our date?” He placed another peck to his cheek 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo smiled at him 

“Alright to my car we go,” Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm dragging him out the building to his car. Chanyeol’s car was pretty much what you would expect from a teenage boy just woke old crappy car but the inside was surprisingly clean 

“Chanyeol really, where are you taking me?” Kyungsoo chuckled once they were both in the car.

“I told you Soo it’s a surprise~” 

Kyungsoo sighed mumbling an okay as he reached to turn on the radio. 

 

As they were driving Chanyeol would sing along to the radio anytime a song that he knew was on, which, was pretty much all of them he knew so many songs it was ridiculous Kyungsoo thinks. 

Kyungsoo was happy like this, driving with Chanyeol windows down music loudly playing with Chanyeol singing along to it placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh or grabbing his hand occasionally wind blowing in their hair. 

Chanyeol grabbed ahold of Kyungsoo’s hand interlacing their hands squeezing and Kyungsoo smiled to himself, he was happy. 

 

_ Everglow  _ came on the radio coincidentally as they were driving and Chanyeol turned it up louder and sang loudly along, Kyungsoo joined in singing along with him 

 

_ Like a lion you, a goddess you rolled  _

_ Like an eagle, you circle, and perfect purple  _

_ So how come things move on?  _

_ How come cars don’t slow? _

_ When it feels like the end of my world  _

_ When I should but I can’t let go  _

 

Kyungsoo sang the words loudly, now truthfully the words didn’t fit the atmosphere and he knew because Chanyeol was here and he was happy but the song was so pretty and even prettier when Chanyeol sang he didn’t mind the lyrics, until a specific lyric was sang 

 

_ So if you love someone, you should let them know _

 

Kyungsoo heard this lyric and stared towards Chanyeol the sun was beginning to lower and he looked beautiful right there Kyungsoo thinks 

The sunset making him glow him singing smiling widely as he drove down the roads the fields in the background racing. 

The car stopped and Kyungsoo looked out to see they were in the middle of nowhere staring right into the sunset 

“We’re here Soo,” Chanyeol smiles fondly at him 

Kyungsoo smiled widely at Chanyeol 

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whispered 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol smiled towards him 

 

“I love you,” 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide before he broke into a huge grin pulling Kyungsoo into a hug kissing him sweetly on the lips smiling so wide into the kiss, 

 

“I love you too,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I hope you enjoyed this I promise to go fix anything if necessary I hope you enjoyed Kudos and comments appreciated. <3
> 
> My twitter is @peachy_umin if you wanna give me a follow ;3


End file.
